Imposibles
by Angel Heartfilia
Summary: Cuando alguien promete algo y muchas personas se burlan, hay que tener cuidado. Porque podria cumplirlo. Este fic puede contar lo que muchas personas no quisieran ver en el show, Lean y disfruten
1. Chapter 1

_El día en que inició todo__  
><em>

_No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo, además de quien logró lo que por muchos años prometió, toda la gente se burlaba de el, incluido yo. Y aquí está, con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y a su izquierda esta su pareja, voltea hacia mí, sacude la mano para saludarme, le correspondo el saludo con una sonrisa falsa; habla con quien lo acompaña y siguen su camino. al principio creía que era algo pasajero. Otra victima de sus secuestros, obligada por el a obedecer curiosas ordenes. Cierro lentamente mi mano formando un puño, aprieto tan fuente como puedo. Estoy celoso. Celoso del rey helado._

_DOS DÍAS ANTES...En medio de un campo_

_-Explícame otra vez, que hacemos aquí-Dijo mi hermano Jake._

_-Estamos investigando un raro flujo de energía, mas o menos por esta zona._

_-Oye Finn date cuenta que vivimos en Ooo, aquí todo puede pasar, sea bueno o malo._

_-Lo se Jake, pero no podemos tan solo ignorarlo, hay que encontrarlo, analizarlo y determinar su naturaleza-para ser sincero, ese flujo de energía me tiene muy nervioso; su fuente (según la dulce princesa) es desconocida y muy poderosa. Dudo que seamos los únicos en notarla y buscarla._

_-"su naturaleza"-dijo imitándome-tranquilízate hermano, debio haber sido una criatura mágica o un hechicero jugando, el rey helado no es el único aquí lo sabes._

_-Si lo se...-C__ontinuamos caminando hasta llegar al punto que nos marco en el mapa la DP. Es una linda vista, el césped tiene un hermoso color verde hoy, volteo a ambos lados buscando algo inusual, Jake esta a mis espaldas también vigilando, la puesta de sol le da cierta nitidez a los alrededores; solo un enorme campo._

_-Vez algo raro?-me dice Jake, volteo a verlo._

_-No. Nada._

_-Estas seguro que seguiste el rastro correcto?-pregunta Jake cruzando los brazos._

_-Claro que era el correcto. Esto no tiene ningún sentido._

_-Entonces estamos perdidos, sin rastro y ni una señal de vida inteligente-tiene razón, de aquí no hay mucho que hacer, solo esperar. Sacudo ligeramente la cabeza. El suelo bajo mis pies comienza a moverse, salto rápidamente a la izquierda, parte del suelo se levanta como si fuera una compuerta y una figura __vuela tan rápido que desaparece de mi vista, parecía una persona-¿¡pero que fue eso!?-Jake cae sobre su trasero tocándose el pecho con ambas manos._

_-No se viejo...me provocó un pequeño infarto...salió del suelo!-otra persona sale de adentro-¿¡aaahhh que esta pasando!?._

_-...oh hola chicos._

_-¡Tronquitos!-decimos Jake y yo-¿a caso nos estaban_ esperando?

_-Ehm...bueno...-_

_-¡chicos no se queden ahí ayúdenos!-interrumpió una vocesita. _

_-¿...Shelby?-pregunto Jake, detrás de ellas salio el conde limonagrio, el rey helado y Neptor-¿Que hacían todos dentro de ese agujero?._

_-Es una larga historia, pero tratare de resumirla-Todos nos sentamos formando un círculo, el rey helado se apartó de nosotros, Tronquitos comenzó a hablar. _

_Todos despertaron dentro de_ un_ calabozo que al final resulto ser una trampa del_ rey_ helado; pasaron por muchas habitaciones y desafíos para llegar a la salida, ahí encontraron a un hechicero que dormía envuelto en un_ torbellino_ de Fuego azul, el rey helado les explico que si cualquier cosa tocará esas flamas cobraría vida, el trato de volver reales sus personajes de aquellas historias que obliga a todo mundo escuchar. "Las aventuras de Fionna y Cake"._

_-...y al final no sirvió, pero el hechicero salio volando-entonces ese era quien salio volando._

_-Pobre rey, hasta para el fue muy triste-Pregunto Jake._

_-Bueno en realidad...si, pero no como el pensaba, el libro en el que escribía cobro vida, nada mas-todos voltearon a ver al rey helado; estaba sentado con sus piernas pegadas a su cuerpo, el libro que cobro vida bailaba alrededor de el, Neptor se dirigió hacia el._

_-Debemos admitir que el rey helado es muy perseverante, su sueño lo es todo para el-Veo al rey helado levantarse, le dice algo a Neptor y se va volando, Neptor se dio media vuelta. Caminé hacia el-Que paso Neptor?-_

_-El rey se fue a casa, me dijo que no se daría por vencido._

_-Muy bien, entonces es hora de irnos todos también a casa, Jake y yo los acompañaremos-El cielo tomo un ligero tono naranja, fue un día muy raro para ellos, primero nos dirigimos a casa de Tronquitos, ya que ella era la única en vivir mas cerca, nos invito a comer pay de manzana; Jake al escuchar "pay" corrió directamente dentro de la casa. Tuve que decirle que no, entre a su casa por Jake, salí jalándolo de un pie, clavaba sus dedos en la tierra diciendo: "¡QUIERO PAY DE MANZANA, SUÉLTAME HERMANITO, SUÉLTAME!" finalmente nos despedimos y regresamos a casa. Cuando llegamos a casa cenamos algo ligero, jugamos con BMO un rato y luego nos fuimos a dormir._

_-Finn...hermanito...despierta-Jake me sacude rápido._

_-...Jake? Que pashu...?-_

_-Ven mira, esta ocurriendo algo extraño-Trato de abrir los ojos. Arden. Me los tallo y camino hacia la ventana que señala Jake._

_-Que debo mirar?._

_-Ahí, por donde esta el reino helado-Entre cierro mis ojos forzándolos a distinguir algo, no veo nada diferente._

_-No veo nada, debiste de tener un una pesadilla, regresa a tu cama...-Suelto un bostezo y me rasco la cabeza, dirigiéndome a la cama._

_-No viejo, te digo que algo vi...-Interrumpe una explosión, la onda expansiva rompió la ventanas y nos arrojó a Jake y a mi al suelo-¿¡QUE FUE ESO!?._

_-No tengo idea...-Regreso a la ventana y miro por todos lados, distingo una nube de humo sobre el reino helado-...tenias razón, algo ocurre en el reino helado._

_-Vamos a ver- dice Jake, me visto tan rápido como puedo y tomo mi mochila, salimos disparados de la casa/arból. Cuando llegamos a las tierras del reino helado, muchos pingüinos corren en dirección opuesta a la nuestra, consumidos totalmente por el miedo. Llegamos. La fortaleza del rey, esta totalmente cubierta de llamas, pero no son como las comunes, son de color azul. Entramos pero no vimos al rey, todo comienza a derrumbarse, arriba de mi una tabla del techo se desploma, rápidamente la esquivo rodando por el suelo. Escucho un grito y volteo sobre mi hombro._

_-¡Jake!. la misma tabla cayó sobre el._

_-Calma hermanito...estoy bien- dice apartando la tabla de su abdomen._

_-Estas seguro?._

_-Si, lo extraño fue que las flamas no me quemaron, ni si quiera estaban tibias._

_-Es raro. Vamos a seguir buscando- ayudo a Jake a levantarse, pasamos por varias habitaciones buscando al rey, no había mucho peligro, las flamas no hacían daño, solo caían escombros del techo, supongo que por la onda expansiva de la explosión. Llegamos a la sala del trono. Ahí estaba, el rey helado tirado en el suelo, delante de el flotaba una esfera envuelta en llamas._

_-Vamos Jake-Tomamos al rey de sus pies y lo jalamos lejos de la esfera, Jake tomo una botella de agua de mi mochila y la vacío en la cara del rey, este se levantó violentamente del suelo._

_-...pero que les pasa!?-_

_-Cálmese anciano, lo venimos a rescatar-respondió Jake rápidamente._

_-Rescatarme? Están tontos o que? No estoy en peligro._

_-Que?-pregunte._

_-Ustedes no entienden lo que pasa aqui, estoy en medio de algo super importante. Estoy haciendo un conjuro para traspasar el espacio y el tiempo, debo cumplir mi sueño._

_-Ya lo perdimos hermanito-dice jake entre dientes, la esfera comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños, la flama que lo rodeaba se hacía más grande y más grande._

_-AGÁCHENSE!-grito el rey arrojandose sobre nosotros. La esfera explotó, fue la misma explosión que escuchamos antes. Trato de levantarme del suelo, el rey helado no está, Jake desmayado a lado mío. Volteo a donde estaba la esfera, solo hay una cortina de humo, los vientos helados la van disipando de poco en poco. Puedo ver algo, parece una persona, camina hacia nosotros con pisadas débiles, el humo desaparece casi por completo. _

_Esa persona tiene...orejas de conejo? Cayó. La persona cayó al suelo, algo sale del humo...una mano, es igual a la mía, trato de alcanzarla, arrastrándome como puedo, la tomo. Jalo para sacarla del humo. No creo lo que veo; un gorro blanco? Cabello dorado? Cuerpo de chica? Es...es. Una humana._


	2. Chapter 2

_Ilusión o Realidad?_

_-tu...tu eres...humana?-se me traba la lengua. No puede ser verdad, llevo varios años buscando gente como yo, y de la nada aparece esta chica en casa del rey helado? aquí ocurre algo._

_-aléjate de mi princesa!-alguien grita dentro del humo, el rey._

_-que significa esto!?-pregunto levantándome del suelo._

_-se los dije, les dije que cumpliría mi sueño, mi anhelación. Está viva, es real. FIONNA LA JOVEN HUMANA!-grita a todo pulmón. El siempre a sido un loco, pero ahora marco un nuevo límite, distorsionar el tiempo y la realidad? es extremista._

_-no piensas claramente simón, te llevare con la dulce princesa...-_

_-ni lo intentes chamaco perro!-el rey lanza un rayo hacia mi. Abro los ojos y me levanto de la cama jadeando, el sudor corre por mi frente. Estoy en casa? observó detenidamente mi entorno. Si estoy en casa, giro a la derecha; Jake esta dormido en su cajón de siempre, salgo de la cama y me dirijo a la cocina._

_Estoy sentado mirando el vaso de agua que me acabo de servir, analizando el sueño que tuve. Las explosiones, las flamas azules...la chica humana y el rey helado disparándome un rayo de hielo. Que me esta ocurriendo?_

_-Finn? estas aquí?-Jake sale de las escaleras, debajo de sus ojos hay pequeñas ojeras. Se acerca a la mesa y toma el vaso, lo empina bebiendo todo el líquido-que haces despierto a esta hora?-dice después de tragar_

_-no pude dormir, tuve un sueño raro-digo con voz ronca._

_-tiene que ver con el rey helado?-_

_-si, como lo sabes?-_

_-también tuve un sueño como ese, su fortaleza explotó, fuimos a investigar y ocurrió algo que no recuerdo muy bien...-se soba la parte de atrás de la cabeza._

_-había una chica-interrumpo, Jake me mira confundido._

_-te refieres a una princesa?-_

_-no. Una chica humana-Jake se sorprende, parpadea dos veces y luego habré la boca, pero no dice nada. Ambos nos quedamos pensando, intercambiando miradas. De pronto me llega una idea y por la expresión de Jake, el también tiene una._

_-viejo no vamos a ganar nada estando aquí parados...-digo levantándome de la silla._

_-...hay que ir a investigar-a completa Jake, al poco tiempo salimos de casa, preparados para lo que se nos presente. No puedo quitarme la imagen de la chica de mi sueño, nunca me había sucedido algo semejante; mi corazón palpita muy rápido, golpea fuertemente mi pecho. No se porque pero algo va a ocurrir, algo malo y a la vez puede hacer un bien. Llegamos al reino helado, hay pingüinos por montón, llenan cada centímetro del lugar, Jake estira sus patas manteniéndonos en el aire, para pasar sin problemas._

_-hey Finn...-dice jake de pronto._

_-si Jake?-_

_-hay algo que no te pregunte sobre tu sueño-_

_-y que es?-_

_-estaba el búho cósmico en el...?-no se me había ocurrido pensar en eso-...me refiero a que. En los sueños que eh tenido, en cada uno de ellos estaba el búho y se han vuelto reales al poco tiempo-lo que dice Jake me pone a dudar. De hecho no. el búho no aparece, fue más como una visión del futuro, era muy real; sacudo la cabeza, ahora me siento más tranquilo, hay una pequeña posibilidad de que sea no real._

_-tienes razón, en ningún momento lo vi. Pero aun así vamos a revisar; de que sirve que estemos aquí-la ventana de la fortaleza queda frente a nosotros, entro y ayudo a Jake a pasar. No hay nadie, caminamos hasta el trono y nos sentamos. _

_-Que extraño-dice Jake._

_-opino lo mismo, donde estará ese viejo?-a lo lejos se escuchan risitas, no son las carcajadas habituales del rey, estas eran de un tono algo débil y diferente, le indico a Jake que algo se escucha, hago otra señal para que me siga. Las risas siguen sonando, cada vez más fuerte; la puerta queda frente a mí, no hay tiempo para formalidades así que abro la puerta de golpe. El rey voltea asustado._

_-chicos? que están haciendo aquí?-dice el rey helado, nos mira con inocencia, siempre nos ve así cuando lo cachamos en algo malo._

_-Que esta haciando rey helado?-pregunto con voz firme._

_-no quería que nos vieran así...-"Nos"? no hay nadie en este cuarto aparte de nosotros-...sal de ahí querida, tenemos visitas-el rey extiende su mano, enfrente de ella hay una cortina, detras de ella se mueve una sombra; esta recoje y mueve cosas. Hay silencio, la sombra camina del lado izquierdo de la cortina, surge una persona con una bata azul fuerte, piel del mismo color pero más claro, cabello gris tan largo que toca el suelo adornado con una tiara dorada con joyas verdes y en su cara unos ojos tiernos con una iris gris llaman mi atención. Estoy hipnotizado-ella es Fionna. Mi futura esposa-_

_BUENAS LAS TENGAN JOVENES APRENDICES, NO EH SUBIDO CAPS CONSTANTEMENTE POR QUE ESTOY ALGO OCUPADO. PARA ACLARAR SI VOY A TERMINAR LOS DEMÁS FIC, SOLO DENME MÁS TIEMPO, yusei1202 GRACIAS POR SER EL PRIMER COMENTARIO, NOS VEMOS LUEGO CHICOS :3_


	3. Chapter 3

_Fiesta una vez más. _

_El rey helado tiene pareja? No, no es cierto. Debo estar soñando. La chica, antes mencionada "Fionna" por el rey, me extiende su mano. Es delgada y su piel luce muy fina, como si fuera de porcelana. La estrecho con delicadeza, no dejó de ver sus ojos, Jake me da un codazo en las costillas. _

_-Finn. Suelta a la señorita. Parpadeo dos veces y la suelto, no me había dado cuenta. Aunque gracias al golpe de Jake noto algo en ella, su cara y físico se parecen al de la chica de mi sueño. La humana. Jake me vuelve a golpear. _

_-Viejo que haces? Estas asustando a la chica. _

_-Eh? Porque lo dices? Digo volteando a ver a Jake. _

_-Te le quedas viendo muy raro. Vuelvo con Fionna. Retrocede un paso con una expresión nerviosa, el rey me mira fijamente esperando a que haga algo malo. _

_-Lo siento. No era mi intención asustarla, felicidades rey helado. Trato de que el rey cambie su expresión. Si las miradas mataran...el se acerca a Fionna y la sujeta de los hombros. _

_-Gracias Finn, queríamos visitarlos en su casa y darles la noticia, nos estábamos vistiendo elegantes. Por eso Fionna estaba detrás de la cortina, ya sabes como son las chicas. Esta hablando en serio o se está burlando de que no tengo novia? Asiento con la cabeza y suelto una risa fingida. _

_-Y para cuando la fiesta rey? Dijo Jake frotándose las manos, el rey ríe a carcajadas. Sus habituales carcajadas. _

_-Vas directo al punto verdad Jake? Bueno aun no tenemos una fecha establecida, pero esperamos que sea muy pronto. El rey rodea a fionna con su brazo izquierdo, siento una mezcla de ira y repugnancia, quiero asimilar todo lo que está pasando, pero no logro nada. El rey nos habla sobre los preparativos, comida, bebidas, recuerdos y lo más importante. La ceremonia, Fionna no dice nada, solo nos mira a mí y a Jake con una sonrisa en el rostro. _

_Ya hemos salido de ese infierno de castillo, pasamos horas y horas con el rey, tal y como la primera vez que se iba a casar. Nos obligó a hacerle su despedida de soltero, tuve que convencer a la dulce princesa y a otras tres (la princesa flama, la princesa slime y la princesa mora) de que se llevarán a Fionna, fuimos a todos lados, bailamos, bebimos lo típico de aquellos pueblos repartidos en todo Ooo y cerramos con broche de oro: lanzamos fuegos artificiales a petición del rey helado. A media noche se había quedado dormido, tuvimos que cargarlo hasta su castillo y recostarlo en su cama. _

_-Oye hermanito... _

_-Que pashu? Jake luce muy cansado, arrastra los pies y se encorva con los brazos colgándole, como un chango. _

_-Crees que todo esto valga la pena? Me extraña que Jake me pregunté eso. _

_-La primera vez sucedió lo mismo y terminó siendo una farsa, no recuerdas que el rey uso un anillo que hipnotizaba a quien lo usará? Así y sólo así podría haberse casado. _

_-Y crees que la chica tenga esa clase de aparatos? Es verdad, Fionna podría estar bajo la influencia de él anillo, pero... _

_-Ella no usaba ninguna de esas cosas, aunque lo que dijiste tenía mucha lógica. Por fin llegamos a casa, me subí sobre Jake y el se estiró hasta la ventana de nuestra habitación, empujó la puerta para abrirla, paso y ayudó a Jake a entrar. Me pongo la pijama y ambos nos dirigimos a nuestras camas, por varios minutos pienso en lo que dijo Jake, hasta que lentamente cierro mis pesados párpados. _

_Escucho tres golpes en la entrada, me levanto con un ligero dolor en los pies, me tambaleo, pierdo el equilibrio y caigo sobre mi brazo derecho, ahí me quedo y vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos, algo me levanta y me coloca de nuevo en mi cama. _

_-Te golpeó muy fuerte la pachanga de ayer verdad? Otra vez escucho los tres golpes-Quien será a esta hora? Voy a ver. Me cuesta mucho reconocer la voz de Jake, estoy demasiado adormilado para pensar. _

_Finn...hermanito, levántate-dice sacudiéndome-tenemos visitas-me levanto tallándome los ojos, distingo a Jake bajando por las escaleras, tomó mi ropa, me la pongo y lo sigo. _

_-Quien nos visita a tal hora de la madrugada? Digo con voz ronca. _

_-Buenos días. Dice una voz, es diferente a las que ya conozco, es más dulce y con un tono de ternura; veo en dirección a la mesa de la cocina...y no puedo creer a quien está ahí...es Fionna._

_BUENAS LAS TENGAN JÓVENES APRENDICES, ES BUENO REGRESAR DE VEZ EN CUANDO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAP. HARÉ UN ESFUERZO POR ACTUALIZAR MÁS SEGUIDO, HASTA LUEGO NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS :3_


	4. Chapter 4

_Posible Verdad._

_Fionna toma la diminuta taza, la inclina y bebe el agua con sabor a manzana que hizo Jake. Aún tengo algo de sueño, agarro mi plato que encima tiene un pedazo de pastel. De mora azul. Lo guardamos ya que fue lo que quedó de la despedida de soltero del rey, Jake se nos une poniendo una charola llena de fruta sobre la mesa._

_-Entonces... Dice Jake, agarra un plátano de la charola y comienza a pelarlo-...en que podemos ayudarla? Fionna baja la taza y sonríe._

_-Descuiden, solo vine a entregarles sus invitaciones. La boda va en serio eh? Bueno, al parecer tanto Jake como yo nos equivocamos. No hay hechizos u objetos mágicos que la obliguen a casarse, en el fondo estoy feliz por el rey. Fionna saca de su bolsa dos sobres cubiertos de escarcha, con un sello color escarlata-Mi prometido... Wow no creí que una chica llamará así al rey-...y yo los esperamos, tienen que llegar una hora antes para alcanzar un buen lugar-_

_-Gracias princesa. Decimos al mismo tiempo Jake y yo, intercambiamos miradas preguntándonos si ir o no. La princesa se levanta._

_-Gracias por recibirme en su casa, debo regresar a que las chicas pingüino me tomen las medidas para el vestido._

_-Está bien, gusta que la acompañemos?. Pregunta Jake._

_-Si no es molestia. Responde ella, tomo mi mochila y salimos de casa. Fionna camina en frente de nosotros, con las manos juntas y pegadas a sí abdomen. Puedo sentir cierta humedad en el aire, tal vez llegue una tormenta. Volteo a ver a Jake, aún tiene la mitad del plátano. Hay silencio. Tanto que puedo escuchar el croar de unas ranas, no es un silencio incómodo pero no me gusta, Fionna ni nos voltea a ver._

_-Jake! Rompe el silencio un grito agudo, todos volteamos a todas partes buscando quien lo hizo-Ayúdame!_

_-Finn a tu izquierda! Me indica Jake, volteo y veo a Flambo correr hacia mí con un lobo de fuego pisándole los talones, de momento el lobo deja de ver a Flambo. Sus ojos están sobre Fionna, cambia la velocidad en la que corre, va más rápido, Flambo salta hacia mí, lo esquivo por reflejo. Corro a ayudar a Fionna, quien no sabe que hacer, mira a todos lados con alteración.__  
><em>_El lobo se prepara y salta, empujo a Fionna tan fuerte que la hago caer, el lobo se me viene encima, muerde mi antebrazo, deja caer todo su peso sobre mi, en instantes comienza a quemar mi estómago y pecho. Sacude bruscamente la cabeza, muerde más fuerte, busco con la otra mano dentro de mi mochila, logro encontrar una botella de agua y la estrelló en su cara.__  
><em>_El lobo se aleja chillando, se limpia la cara, trata de atacar otra vez pero Jake se le pone en frente, agranda su mano derecha y de un golpe lo manda a volar. Veo a Fionna, sigue recostada en el suelo, me levanto y camino hacia ella._

_-Fionna? Estas bien? No responde, Jake regresa toma a Flambo y se acerca a mí._

_-Que tiene la chica?_

_-No tiene quemaduras ni golpes, solo esta inconsciente. Fionna se mueve-Jake mira, ya regreso._

_-Eh? Dónde estoy?._

_-Disculpe?._

_-Quienes son ustedes?. Debe estar bromeando? Su expresión no cambia, nos mira muy confundida._

_-Oye Finn. Y su corona?. Pregunta Jake._

_-Ahí está!. Señala Flambo, va por ella, regresa y se la pone a Fionna-Listo._

_-Fionna?. Estoy muy nervioso para alzar la voz, Fionna levanta la mirada hacia mi.__  
><em>_-...disculpen. No fue mi intención asustarlos, ocurrió algo?. Debería decirle la verdad? Bueno...es lo correcto._

_-Un lobo de fuego quiso atacarla. Yo la empuje para recibir el ataque. Fionna se sorprende, apoya una mano en el suelo y se levanta._

_-Se lo agradezco Finn, ya todo está en orden?._

_-Si, cuando usted quiera podemos continuar._

_-Muy bien, continuemos._

_Nosotros cuatro, contando a Flambo, escoltamos a Fionna el resto del camino, después del ataque lo demás fue muy tranquilo. Llegamos a la entrada del reino helado, Fionna nos pidió dejarla sola desde aquí, agarre un tazón que traía en la mochila y recogí algo de nieve, nos quedamos un rato para luego ir a casa de Flambo, el no quiso que lo acompañemos, pero Jake y yo insistimos. Por ultimo regresamos a nuestra casa, me recosté y aplique la nieve en mis quemaduras, el ardor me mantuvo despierto, aunque hayan sido minutos, los sentí una eternidad, luego de un rato me quede dormido._


End file.
